


[podfic] Big City Rules

by icarus_chained, miss_marina95, reena_jenkins



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Dean Winchester, civil authority, and heroing in the big city"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Big City Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big City Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459681) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:** Crossover, Crack, Dialogue Only  


 **Length:**  00:02:30  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN_Disc\)%20_Big%20City%20Rules_.mp3)**  (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting us!)


End file.
